A large and growing population of users employs various electronic devices to consume digital content, such as music, movies, images, electronic books, and so on. Authors and distributors of this digital content continue to strive to enhance user experiences and, in some instances, strive to import the traditional benefits of physical content items into the realm of digital content items. These efforts introduce new technological challenges. Embodiments discussed herein provide technological solutions to these new challenges.